The Time and The Place
by lovesbitch4spike
Summary: Willow and Tara search for a place to "do that thing".


The Time and The Place

Description: Tara and Willow try to find a place to ... do that thing. Inspiration taken from the movie Trick.

Spoilers: Takes place right after Who Are You in season four.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for an ibook, some flowered sundresses and a small collection of Patricia C. Wrede books. So it certainly wouldn't do any good to sue me. Especially if you did own rights to Buffy, like Fox, UPN or Joss. Frivolous lawsuits lead to bad karma.

Distribution: Heck yeah! Just let me know and give me credit.

Feedback: Bring it on.

Rating: R

*************************************

"I want you Tara, lunch time be damned!"

Tara stared at Willow with a mixture of shock and delight. They had spent all day without mention of their previous night together. The orgasm that had taken Willow so swiftly and forcefully at the climax of their spell. The way Willow had looked at her, right at her, seeming to pierce her very soul with that glance. The way their lips had met for the first time and put Tara's former dreams on the subject matter to shame. How passion had overcome both of them leading to even more orgasms, no magic needed other than the hearts, minds and bodies of two budding young wiccans.

Tara supposed that Willow had been afraid, as she herself had been afraid, that any mention of their lovemaking would break the delicate spell of mystery, desire and intrigue growing between them. Even worse, Tara feared that perhaps that lovemaking had only been a result of the spell. Some sort of side effect. That the other girl would think it a mistake. Or even worse, just a fuck. Tara hated that word. Because it was what her one prior sexual encounter had been. Not for her of course, but for the other girl. She had never fully recovered from that blow, and had been afraid to give her heart to anyone since. Only when she had met Willow she had realized there was no choice in the matter. Like it or not, she was in love with the brilliant young red-head. And like it or not, her infatuation would most likely the opposite of her desired effect, driving a huge wedge between them.

But then Willow had spoke those words. "I want you Tara, lunch time be damned!"

Tara paused. Had she imagined it? Could she really mean?

Willow answered her question by attacking Tara's lips with a hunger she had never seen before. Well, never in one other than herself. She kissed her back. Yes, it would appear that Willow _meant_. Tara laid back on the bed, Willow still on top of her. Heaven. Wrong, for heaven must pale in comparison to that. Willow's lips focused their attention to her neck. Soft kisses and then harder. That might leave a mark. Let it. Let the world know that she, little shy Tara Maclay was madly in love. That or she could always buy a cute scarf. Plus turtlenecks were coming back in fashion. But Tara's neck was not nearly enough to satisfy Willow. She had a tenderer morsel in mind, and when she put on her determined face there was no sense stopping her. Not that Tara would have wanted to stop her for all the world. Willow descended down. Kneeling at the foot of the bed, Willow pulled her towards her, draping her legs over her shoulders. The redhead lifted the blonds skirt (which bore a remarkable resemblance to Gile's curtains. She hoped Willow didn't think she had Sound of Musiced them. She really must go shopping). Willow slowly, tenderly, tauntingly kissed her way up her right leg. Up towards gold. She had just made her way to Tara's thigh when the door swung open.

Tara bolted to the sitting position, pushing her skirt down while Willow dropped to the floor.

"Er, hey there Buffy!" Willow said. Tara was glad. Were she to speak, she was sure all that would come out would be stutters. Or perhaps an unintelligible joke about Wiccan culture that only she and Willow would get. Not that that would stop her from telling it. "I was just looking for Tara's contact on the floor here. Do you see it anywhere?"

Tara immediately closed one of her eyes and faked blind. "Y-y-yeah. It's l-lost."

Buffy knelt beside Willow. "Nope, I don't see anything. With the cleanliness of this floor that's not exactly a surprise."

"Th-that's okay," Tara struggled to get out.

Willow jumped in to help. "They're disposable ones anyway, right? Why don't we go to your room and get you another?"

My room. Tara liked the sound of that. She liked the sound of that very much. Movement being slightly easier than words she nodded, following Willow out the door. There was no need to run. It would look suspicious to run. So the two girls power walked to Tara's. However Tara did not open the door. Sounds of passion already ensued inside. She looked apologetically at Willow. "I think Karen's in there."

"Oh Karen!" cried a voice from within.

"And her boyfriend."

Willow and Tara stood a moment in indecision. Nowhere readily available to ... They looked at the bathroom, looked back at each other and rushed inside. Empty. Success!

"Look at you, you're all sweaty!" Willow teased. "What do you say to a hot shower?"

With Willow there it was guaranteed to be hot. "I have a confession to make," Tara answered back. Two could play the game. "I'm afraid to shower alone."

"Well what do you know? How convenient. Cuz I'm all hot and sweaty too!" Willow removed her shirt.

"Cleanliness is next to Godliness." Tara took hers off as well.

A girl entered the bathroom and shot the two of them an odd look. Willow reacted swiftly, pushing her top into Tara's hands and grabbing the other. She put Tara's shirt on. Not sure what the deal was, Tara followed suit. Because the new girl was staring quite a bit at Tara's chest and she didn't want anyone looking there except for, well, Willow.

"Yup, I definitely think the paisley looks better on you," Willow announced loudly. "I'm more the plaid type of person anyway." She shot a 'see we're really innocent and pure and weren't about to make mad passionate love in here' look at the rude intruder. She grabbed Tara's hand and the two of them left. They walked through the corridors of the dorm, both of them extremely sexually frustrated.

"How about the library?" Willow suggested.

Tara was taken aback. "There are people there. Lots of them. With the books and studying and all."

The Willow slapped her own forehead. "I keep forgetting this isn't high school and the library isn't just a front! But the demonology section here is normally pretty abandoned. Just books without the people. We'll have to be quiet but ..."

Tara smiled slyly. Did she sense a book fetish here? Intelligent women were so sexy. "...It'll do."

Power-walking was no longer enough. They ran to the library. Willow took her to the spot. Sure enough it was abandoned. The two of them flew at each other, kissing with reckless abandon. "I want you so bad," Willow whispered in her ear. Tara let out a soft moan. The feeling was mutual. She had just plunged her hand into Willow's pants when they heard a cough. She let her hand linger a moment, not wanting to leave. To be so close to perfect bliss and give it up ... Willow was the one to remove her hand, her face far from happy. Giles rounded the corner, sneezing this time. He held a handkerchief in his hand and was dabbing at his nose with it.

"Bless you." Willow told him. Tara didn't feeling particularly blessy towards Giles and thought it best to keep her mouth shut. "What brings you to UCSD? Um, the Sunnydale one of course, not the San Diego one."

"Research. They have a fascinating volume on fungus eating demons that I was hoping to borrow in order to cross reference-"

"That's great." At that moment the girls wouldn't have cared if Apocalypse was upon them. As long as they could spend those last moments together. Preferably alone. 

"I assume you two are conducting research as well?"

Tara decided to do the next quick safe. "Yeah. Research."

"Wonderful, I was hoping to find someone to go through these texts with me. I'm starting an index of demons. I was thinking perhaps we could create a searchable database?" He sneezed again.

"Curse?" Willow asked.

"Cold. Just because we are on the hellmouth doesn't mean that all illnesses must be mystical in origin. Why ever would you think me cursed?"

"Wait," Willow muttered under her breath.

"Beg pardon."

"Great. I said great. We'll help you out. Databasing." Tara didn't care for the idea but what else could they do?

* * *

"I can't believe we just spent five hours looking up descriptions of demons. You know, when our lives didn't depend on it." Willow gave a heavy sigh. She looked exhausted.

Tara felt as exhausted as Willow looked. It had been a long day. She lingered outside her door. Her roommate was still in there, they had checked, but at least there was nothing illicit going on. Or rather Tara wished there were, but for her and Willow, with her roommate far far away.

"This isn't going to happen, is it?" Willow asked.

"I guess not." So it was over between them already. When it had hardly even begun. So it had just been sex after all. Tara lowered her eyes. She mustn't cry. Willow must never know how badly she had been hurt. Tara would really never love again this time.

"Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" Tara looked up. Willow had gone into an adorable pout. She wanted a kiss! Which meant...

They locked lips, for once unafraid of who might see. When they parted Willow vowed, "I'm gonna tell Buffy I need the room tomorrow for magic. Which you know is sort of the truth. Cuz what you do to me is it's own kind of magic, just not the oogity boogity kind. Not that I don't want her to know, I just think I should break the whole girlfriend thing to her gently since she's kinda been living in obliviousville since she hooked up with Riley."

"G-girlfriend?" Tara loved that word. It was perhaps the most beautiful word she had ever heard. She began to compose a song about it in her head to the tune of West Side Story's Maria. The most beautiful word I ever heard ...

"I just thought, unless you don't want to be."

"I want to be!" Tara told her. "I mean, I am. Your girlfriend."

"Good. That makes me very, very happy. Well bye."

"Bye." They stole one last kiss before Willow went on her merry way. She grinned. Girlfriend. I just became Willow Rosenberg's girlfriend. And suddenly I found, how wonderful a word can be ... She drifted into her room, still humming.


End file.
